The Wolf and I
by KittyKat7641
Summary: sequel number 1 to The Beginning... what happens if the wolves had saved her...
1. Chapter 1

_**The long awaited story... at least it was for me... i kept getting stuck and now my laptop has no internet so im using a friends... but i hope u like it!!! (ps the vampire one will possibly be up sometime soon as well... it still has a few kinks that i need to work out...)**_

**The Wolf and I**

Something dark slammed into the 'things' body, causing it to fall out of the window and onto the lawn. I screamed, finding my voice to be higher than I had expected and ran to the window after it. The monster was being circled by four horse sized dog bears. My eyes were wide and I screamed once again, causing the monster to look up. That was all it took, and the dog bears attacked it. I saw them ripping it apart. The russet colored one looked up into my window, and in it's eyes was alarm, then confusion, and then an emotion I couldn't place. It ran back into the woods, letting the other three take care of the monster.

I tore my eyes away from the spot it had run off into, and turned back to the room. My mother was on the floor, pale as death in her own pool of blood. I saw the bite marks on her neck, in the shape of a mouth. I didn't even notice the tears falling down my cheeks until they hit the floor with soft thuds. I fell to my knees, my head in my hands, tears falling down and mixing with the blood in front of me. I felt warm hands wrap around me and pick me up, taking me from the house.

I woke up who knows how many hours later, and found myself in a strange room. I listened for any sound around me and finally found two voices that sounded like they were in the same room as me.

"She saw us. She doesn't know it was us, but she saw our other forms."

"It doesn't mean we have to tell her. She probably wont even remember."

"But Sam, she needs to know. Her mother was just taken from her. Billy already agreed to let her stay here, but what's she going to think when I disappear all the time?"

"We'll think of a cover. Unless there is some other reason, she doesn't need to know." The one named Sam sounded frustrated. Wait. Sam. As in Emily's Sam? That meant the other was… Jacob?

"There is another reason." Jacob seemed to pause for a long time. I tried moving, but only a soft moan escaped my lips and my head fell off to the side. I felt a rush of air, and then felt a warm hand on my head. "Sam. I have to tell her. I imprinted. On her."

"You what?"

"You heard me. I imprinted."

"But you've been hanging out with her all this time. How long have you known you imprinted?" Sam was sounding frustrated.

"It only just happened. I looked up when she screamed. When I looked into her eyes, I knew I never wanted anything bad to happen to her. She was too perfect to look at. When she left the window, I remember her mother was there. Dead. I had to get her out of there. She needed to be safe. And I was the only one that could make her safe." Jacob's hand was petting my hair. I decided I wanted to see where this was going. I remembered the word imprint from somewhere. But I couldn't place it.

"That does sound like imprinting. If you want, I'll be here when you tell her."

"I'd rather just tell her when she wakes up. But thanks for the support." I heard someone leave the room. Apparently there was going to be no more conversation. I opened my eyes just a slit. Jacob seemed to be staring at me with… loving eyes? I couldn't tell. I opened my eyes the rest of the way.

"Jacob?" my voice sounded so weird to my ears. How long was I out?

"Rose!" His eyes locked on mine. "You're awake."

"Yeah, that would explain me talking. What happened?"

"What do you remember?" He helped me sit up.

"Not much. I remember going home, but then it gets all fuzzy. Where am I?" I looked around the room. It was his room.

"I brought you here after…" He paused, looking away.

"After what?"

"After, well, um, never mind." He still wouldn't look at me.

"Ok, well then I'm gunna go home. I'll see you later." I started to get out of the bed. He stopped me.

"Um, why don't you hang out for a little while?" He finally looked at me, helping me out of the bed.

"Well, you seem distracted. I figured you would want to be alone."

"It's just that, well, let's go see Sam." He grabbed my hand and led me out to the car.

**Jacob's POV**

I didn't realize it would be this hard. She didn't remember her mom was dead. Or if she did, she was repressing it. I didn't think I would need Sam, but I did. So I drove her out to Sam's house.

She was quiet the entire time over there. I wanted to know what was on her mind, but mine was going a mile a minute. She just lost her mom and forgot about it, and I had imprinted. How do you tell someone that?

We got to the house, and I just walked in. She seemed kinda timid about that. Maybe it was just what happened the last time she was here.

"Sam?" I called out. I heard him coming down the hall, so I took her into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Jacob?" He asked me, sensing I hadn't told her yet. She was too calm.

"Um, I think I need some help after all." I admitted.

_**Hope yall like this... send a review if ya did and ill have the next chapter up soon!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**and now for chapter 2... she finally learns the secret... how will she react???**_

**Rose's POV**

"I need some help after all." What did Jacob mean? And wow, it was weird to hear him ask for help.

"Emily will be back soon. She went out to the store." Sam sat down at the table.

"We should wait for her to get back. She can help as well."

"Is it wrong for me to admit I'm completely lost?" I asked, moving to sit down as well. Jacob stayed standing, switching from foot to foot.

"Don't worry. Once Emily is back, Jacob and I will explain it all." Sam said sweetly. He smiled, and I gave him a confused smile in return. "Are you thirsty? I can get you something to drink."

"Just a glass of water if it's not too much trouble." He got up and grabbed a glass and filled it. Just as he handed it to me, we heard the front door open and close.

"Hey honey. Would you help me with the… groceries?" Emily asked, coming in the kitchen but stopping right inside the door behind Jacob. "You can help too Jake. Rose, you can help me put them away." Of course, she was gunna put us all to work. She was older than both Jacob and I, and Sam was her husband and had to listen to her. Although with that look in his eyes, it didn't seem to bother him at all. It was a loving look. One I had seen before. Just a little bit ago. I shrugged it off and went to help Emily.

The boys seemed to take a long time. Either they were goofing off, or Emily really did buy enough food to feed an army. It seemed to take hours to put it all away. And while we were we talked about different things. My schools, any old friends I had, and even fantasy stuff, like werewolves and vampires.

"It would be so cool to see a werewolf. Of course, not if they change me. That wouldn't be fun. I mean, I would love to change into an animal, but once a month? I love the full moon." I was saying as I put the third loaf of bread in the largest breadbox I had ever seen.

"Well, not all werewolves change just during the full moon. In the tribe, we have our old legends that talk about our protectors being able to phase whenever there was trouble, or they had a burst of passionate anger or tragedy." She kept talking about the tribe. Something was clicking in my head, but I couldn't place what it was. "Hey, the boys should be almost done. You should go make sure they aren't goofing off like normal." She suggested just as I closed the breadbox. I smiled warmly and went outside.

Sam was standing at the back of her car, grabbing the last few bags, but Jacob was nowhere to be found. I smiled at Sam, and he motioned off to the woods and went inside. I watched him close the door, my head tilted to the side in confusion, then I went into the woods.

Why I did that, I have no idea. I should be scared of the woods. Things live in the woods. And it's the perfect place for me to meet a stalker. I didn't go more than twenty feet when I heard a twig crack. I gasped, remembering the last time I was in the forest. But that time I wasn't supposed to be here. This time Sam had told me to come here. Was he trying to get me hurt?

My breathing became shallower as I heard more twigs cracking. They seemed to be making a circle around me. I went to turn when I saw a shadow out of the corner of my left eye. It was big. It reminded me of the big animal I saw. I stopped suddenly and it emerged from the trees. It was a giant wolf. A giant russet colored wolf. And it was looking directly at me and still walking towards me. It stopped about five feet away from me.

I don't know why I wasn't running away. This thing could kill me. But as I looked into it's eyes, I realized that wasn't what it wanted to do. I gingerly took a step forward. It lowered it's head so it was level with mine. Those brown eyes looked so familiar. I reached my hand out, my fingertips just brushing the tips of his fur. It was soft. I let my hand move forward more, reaching deep into the fur. The wolf closed it's eyes, seemingly enjoying this. I got close enough to be able to put both my hands on his face. I scratched under his chin, earning a big wolfy grin. His tongue lolled about in his mouth, and he laid down on the ground in front of me, looking to his back as if saying 'get on'. I backed up at that, and the wolf looked startled. He crawled forward a little, nudging my hand with his nose.

I don't honestly know what made me trust the beast, but I walked to his side and swung one foot over. He shifted his weight so I had to cling on to his neck when he stood up. Then he took off. The wind in my face was exhilarating. I didn't let go of his fur, but I did sit up straighter. He was running all around the woods. I hoped he knew the way back, otherwise I was stuck out here and I didn't have my cellphone with me. Even though I doubted it would work in the middle of the forest.

Just as I thought those, he entered the clearing behind Sam and Emily's. He crouched down so I could get off, then jumped up the steps to the door and whined. Emily came out, confused until she saw me standing in the backyard. Then she laughed.

"Jake, stop showing off and go phase. I'm sure she's got somewhat of an idea by now." she said, shoving the wolf on the shoulder. He gave her a lopsided grin and dashed off to the woods. That's when it all clicked in my head.

There were werewolves on the res. The legends were truths. Sam knew about this, and was probably one of them. And that look Sam had given Emily was the same one I had been given by… Jake. Who was at this moment loping out of the forest towards me in nothing but a pair of jeans. My eyes must have shown realization because he stopped short of touching me.

"Rose?" he asked wearily. Almost as if he was afraid I wouldn't speak.

"Jacob. It's all true isn't it?" He nodded. "Sam? He's one too." Another nod. "Quil? Embry? Jared?" Nod. "Um, I think I need to sit down." He grabbed my hand, which seemed right for the moment, and led me into the house, settling on the couch. Sam sat in an armchair while Emily stood behind him. "So, the legends are true. All of them?"

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked. Apparently he was used to people finding out because he had an openness about him.

"Well, I've seen the werewolf side. What about the cold ones?" I saw everyone visibly flinch. "That answers that one." I looked down at my hands. They were playing with the hem of my shirt. "Um, I think I need to go home to think about this. No offence, but it's a lot to take in."

"Don't worry about it. Take all the time you need. We'll still be here when and if you want to talk more. The only thing we ask is that you keep it a secret. As I'm sure you could tell, it would cause havoc if this got out." I nodded. As I got up, I noticed Jacob stood with me.

"Um, there's one other thing I need to tell you." He shuffled his feet. Typical male not wanting to give you bad news. What could be worse than a huge secret wolf gang?

"Um sure. My car?" We walked out and I leaned on the hood. He stood in front of me, again, shuffling his feet. "You can just tell me you know. I think I've proven that I can handle any kind of news." I prodded.

"Well, it's about your living arrangements."

"My mom's not that bad. She's hardly even around."

"Well, it's about her too. Um, you know how you can't remember much after you got home?" I nodded. "Well, there's a reason you woke up at my house and not your own." He was stalling. I touched his arm reassuringly. "Um, your mom. She's um… well, there was a vampire… we got there just in time to save you, but she was… already…" He was at a loss for words it seemed. Wait. Vampire. My mother. She wasn't.

"A… a vampire? She's… but wait… she's not… dead… is she?" I guess being at a loss for words was running through the air.

"I'm sorry Rose." He said, looking straight at me. I wasn't looking at him. I had almost collapsed when he said that. As much as I hated her lifestyle, and the way she treated me when I was a baby, death was the farthest thing from my mind on how to repay her. Torture, maybe. But not death. I gasped for air, feeling a stabbing pain in my chest. "I know it's really soon, but Billy said you can stay with us. If you don't want to go home that is. We know the house is paid for, but we figured it would be easier for you to stay… somewhere else." I nodded and handed him the keys to my car. Even though my mind was reeling, I knew I couldn't drive. He took them and helped me into the passengers side. Then he drove me to his house. I didn't say anything as I went straight into his room, curling up in a small corner of his bed. He lay on the other side, completely unsure if I wanted him to approach me.

_**Hmmm... two big things in one... werewolves and mommy... and shes not completly freaking out? whats going to happen now?**_


End file.
